1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a fuel injection apparatus for internal combustion engines, and more particularly, this invention is directed, but not limited, to a fuel injection apparatus for compression ignition engines or Diesel engines.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a compression ignition engine or a Diesel engine, air in a cylinder is compressed by a piston in order to raise temperature of the air. Fuel is then injected through an injecting nozzle to cause spontaneous ignition for the combustion of the fuel to generate output force. The fuel is compressed and supplied to the fuel injection nozzle by means of a fuel injection pump. Accordingly, the conventional Diesel engine is provided with a fuel injection pump, the cam shaft of which has a timer for controlling the timing of the injection. The timer, in fact, controls the angular phase of the cam shaft. Furthermore, the injection pump has a control rack for controlling the quantity of the fuel supplied at one time, and the control rack is controlled by a mechanical governor in response to the engine load.
Accordingly, the conventional fuel injection apparatus for a Diesel engine includes a fuel injection pump, a mechanical governor, and a timer, and these components all have very complex mechanical structures which makes the fuel injection apparatus very expensive. Furthermore, these complex apparatus require highly skilled maintenance. Moreover, these mechanically complex structures make it impossible to control the fuel injection apparatus electrically.